


Стеклянный глаз

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Какаши просят расследовать дело о маньяке, но он уже знает, кто совершает убийства.<br/><b>Примечания:</b> отсылки к сериалу и книгам о Ганнибале Лектере (есть спецагенты ФБР и маньяки, но нет каннибалов).<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> 1. Рейтинг за эротику и кровь. 2. Канонное увечье (у Какаши нет глаза). 3. Смерть одного из антагонистов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стеклянный глаз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



> Бета: skunsa  
> Мой арт, иллюстрация к тексту: http://i.imgur.com/5Z7ENzY.png

Проектор погас, и слайд с фотографией белого, неестественно вывернутого девичьего тела исчез. Аудитория погрузилась во тьму. Послышался тихий шепоток курсантов, будто в ночи по кронам деревьев гулял ветер и шелестел листвой. Казалось, что на темном экране все еще видны очертания голого изувеченного тела со сломанной шеей, скрытой под спутанными темными волосами, – образ отпечатался на сетчатке глаза и таял медленно, неохотно.  
Лампы загорелись, освещая ряды парт, амфитеатром спускающиеся к столу преподавателя. Всюду люди-люди, мешанина из размытых лиц и одинаковой форменной одежды академии ФБР.  
Кто-то поднял руку и задал вопрос – белый шум на краю сознания. Громко обращались к лектору, голоса сливались в бурный оживленный поток.  
Какаши знал, что лектор – это он, но не откликался. Рассеянно перебирал листы из своей помятой старой папки с материалами и мысленно был далеко. Там, в осеннем стылом лесу, у пахнущей гнилью и тиной заводи, где на влажной траве, раскинув руки, лежало мертвое тело. Вдалеке за камышами протяжно кричала болотная птица, шуршал начинающийся редкий дождь. Капли падали на серый лоб трупа, стекали в глазницы и катились, как слезы, по ввалившимся щекам. Запах разложения и застоявшейся воды сменился древесным горько-сладким ароматом с привкусом крепкого черного кофе и коньяка – Какаши поднял голову, потянул носом воздух и вновь оказался в опустевшей аудитории.  
Прямо перед ним стоял Данзо Шимура, его изборожденное морщинами обветренное лицо было отстраненно-спокойным, а от черного пальто лился тот самый теплый терпкий запах.  
– Из вас вышел хороший преподаватель, Какаши.  
– Благодарю, – тихо сказал он и поправил очки на переносице, их затемненные стекла скрывали его левый стеклянный глаз. – Здесь мне лучше, чем на оперативной работе.  
Он опустил голову и изучал носки своих старых побуревших ботинок с тонкими налипшими хвоинками. Но чувствовал пронизывающий взгляд Данзо – тяжелый и холодный, как камень.  
– ФБР потеряло гениального спецагента, лучшего следователя отдела поведенческого анализа, когда вы ушли.  
– Мне так лучше, – повторил Какаши, неловко собирая со стола исписанные неровным почерком листы и запихивая их в папку. Пальцы тряслись, не слушались, сказывалась долгая изматывающая бессонница, безмолвная мрачная спутница Какаши. Ночь за ночью сон не приходил – лишь слабое марево забытья от пары таблеток и стопки горького виски. Какаши лежал на кровати, и его окружал сумрак, в котором чудовищными хищными цветами распускались чужие мысли и переживания. В сознании щепками, занозами застряли эмоции всех тех маньяков, делами которых Какаши занимался. Он знал, почему и как они убивали, мог ощутить, как горячая, черная в ночи кровь течет по их рукам, забивается под ногти, слушал затихающее сердцебиение жертв.  
Эмпатия делала его разум прозрачным и проницаемым, будто легкая корка льда на поверхности воды. И все, что приходило извне, навсегда оставалось под этой тонкой преградой, вмерзало.  
– Я отвезу вас домой, – бесстрастно сообщил Данзо и, медленно наклонившись, поднял слетевший на пол лист бумаги.  
Данзо давно перевалило за пятьдесят, он был крепким жилистым мужчиной, но двигался плавно, скупо отмеряя каждое движение, будто еще немного – и сухо, по-стариковски захрустят суставы. Но Какаши знал, что дело не в возрасте, а в травмах, которые Данзо получил на оперативной службе, когда в его теле надолго засели раздробившие кости пули, а пламя пожара опалило кожу. Его собрали из крошева и лоскутов плоти, сшили стежками, которые до сих пор шрамами лежали на правой стороне лица и подбородке. А под одеждой – Какаши знал – рубцы струились по плечу и груди вниз, к поджарому животу, и лишь у паха терялись тонкими светлыми отметинами в густой дорожке темных волос.  
Какаши рассеянно смотрел себе под ноги, шагая по гулким коридорам Академии. Цветная линия на полу вела его к выходу из здания, и он следил лишь за ней, не обращая внимания на нескончаемый говорливый поток курсантов. Рядом неслышно шел Данзо, и перед ним расступались, как торосы в море перед ледоколом. Его в Академии боялись, поговаривали, что он работает на ЦРУ, что он японский агент, засланный в ФБР, что он глава секретного отдела, тайной организации, теневой структуры. Шептались: он сам, лично вербует себе сотрудников, которые пропадают навсегда – им меняют документы и внешность. Едва слышно пугали: в секретном отделе Данзо людей, чтобы выбить информацию, пытают за толстыми дверями подземного бункера.  
Какаши знал, что не все из этого – правда, но когда любопытные задавали вопросы, он лишь отрицательно качал головой. И всегда молчал, если его спрашивали о том, какие у него с Данзо отношения. Их часто видели вместе, но никто не знал, что их связывает, кроме нескольких эпизодов сотрудничества по делам серийных маньяков.  
Свет ламп сменился серым сиянием низкого пасмурного неба, и Какаши осознал, что уже стоит на крыльце, а в волосах тают крупные хлопья мокрого снега.  
– Вы легко одеты, – Данзо накинул на его плечи свой плотный тяжелый плащ и повел к парковке.  
В салоне черной с серебром машины они сели рядом, и Данзо едва заметно кинул молчаливому водителю. Когда колеса скрипнули по влажному асфальту, а в снежной круговерти слабо проступили ворота Академии и еловый лес по сторонам дороги, Данзо сказал:  
– Вам удобно добираться на лекции автобусом? Я мог бы присылать за вами машину.  
Какаши уже давно лишился водительских прав, да и не решился бы сесть за руль, когда зрение подводит, а левый глаз – всего лишь шар из стекла.  
– Спасибо, но я люблю автобус.  
Он и правда любил вставать утром, чтобы избавиться от липкого морока бессонной ночи, пить крепкий кофе и собираться на работу. Выходил из дома раньше, чем на востоке появлялся первый зеленый луч восхода, и гулял со стаей своих собак. А позже в утренней дымке неспешно брел по лесной тропе к далекой автобусной остановке. Жил Какаши в старом доме в глуши, и ближе всего были автозаправка и маленький магазинчик, где можно было купить бутылку спиртного, таблетки снотворного, вчерашние газеты и дешевые книги в мягких обложках.  
Данзо позволил себе накрыть шершавыми теплыми ладонями озябшие пальцы Какаши. Редкий жест. Строгий и суровый Данзо обычно всегда держал дистанцию, хотя уже пять лет оказывал Какаши особые знаки внимания.  
Какаши было слегка за тридцать, и он учился жить без одного глаза, когда Данзо пришел к нему в госпиталь и подарил первую белую лилию. Какаши тогда слабо улыбнулся ему. Глаз болел, точнее, болело под повязкой аккуратно зашитое веко и щека под глазницей, через которую тянулся рубец.  
Сейчас Какаши стало под сорок, веко зажило, а Данзо по-прежнему иногда присылал лилии.  
– Отделу поведенческого анализа нужна ваша помощь. Они не могут составить психологический портрет субъекта, – низкий хрипловатый голос Данзо звучал непривычно мягко. – А вы бы справились, Какаши. Дело чрезвычайной важности.  
Молча Какаши глядел на мелькающие за окном хлопья снега. Врачи запрещали ему участвовать в расследованиях – это легко могло пошатнуть его и без того слабое здоровье, как физическое, так и душевное. Он был слишком слаб. Его изводили, отравляя жизнь, развитая эмпатия и память, в которой каждый образ сохранялся свежим и ярким, никогда не тускнея. Какаши годами помнил каждый труп, каждое пятно крови, каждую улыбку маньяка так, будто видел их секунду назад.  
– Я приглашаю вас на ужин. Мой водитель заедет за вами в семь вечера, – между тем говорил Данзо, а под колесами машины уже скрипел гравий дорожки у деревянного дома Какаши. – Вы не откажете мне?  
– Вы хотите показать мне материалы дела? – спросил Какаши, стягивая с плеча черное, пахнущее кофе пальто Данзо.  
Данзо остановил его, еле заметно покачав головой: мол, на улице холодно, не снимай пальто, вернешь позже.  
Какаши никогда не мог сказать наверняка, заботлив ли Данзо, искренне ли нежен с ним. Данзо был непроницаем и нечитаем, как старая глухая кирпичная стена, на которой видны лишь следы от давно стершихся надписей, сделанных мелом. Он был единственным, кто никогда не выпускал свои чувства наружу и не позволял Какаши впитывать их, как сухой мох влагу.  
– Вы увидите материалы, только если сами того захотите. Я же предлагаю вам провести вечер в моем обществе.  
Какаши кивнул ему и вынырнул в белую круговерть; мокрый снег лип к щекам и быстро таял, стекая за воротник. В метель старый дом с изогнутой крышей, на концах которой скалились фигурки драконов, казался давнишним черно-белым снимком из Японии. Фотографией, которую через много лет находишь на пыльном чердаке и понимаешь, что та страна, Япония, бесконечно далеко от Квантико, так далеко, что, возможно, её и не существует.  
У крыльца Какаши коротко поклонился серому камню, обвитому алым выцветшим канатом. Предки верили, что этот оберег защищает от ужасных злых духов, но Какаши считал, что люди гораздо страшнее и опаснее. А оберега от людей у него не было, лишь бутылка спиртного и таблетки, чтобы забыться, да спрятанный в ящике пистолет без патронов.  
Мокрые ступени скрипнули, и, пока в карманах не нашелся ключ, за дверью радостно и звонко лаяли собаки, топоча по деревянному полу.  
– Тише-тише, я сейчас... – Какаши улыбался и, войдя в полутемную прихожую, опустился на колени, обнимая косматую псину.  
Собаки счастливо бесновались, скакали вокруг, виляли хвостами – кто куцыми, а кто пушистыми, как метелка, – тыкались холодными носами, вылизывали влажные щеки Какаши. И Какаши обнимал каждую псину по очереди, пожимал им лапы и шепотом, на ухо спрашивал, как они провели свой собачий день.  
– Погуляйте, только недолго и недалеко. Так, чтобы я вас из окна видел, хорошо? – серьезно потребовал Какаши, выпуская свору на заснеженный двор, заросший черными кустами шиповника.  
Разувшись, Какаши прошел в дом, чувствуя под ногами приятно шершавые плотные циновки.  
– Я дома, отец, – он поклонился небольшому алтарю в углу комнаты и зажег ароматические палочки в плошке. С портрета в черной рамке на него смотрело слабо и устало, но по-доброму улыбающееся лицо отца.  
Отец, бледный и худощавый, был похож на Какаши – те же правильные черты с едва заметными морщинками в углах подвижного рта, прямым носом, высокими скулами. Его большие темные глаза с неровными длинными ресницами и тяжелыми веками казались чуть сонными, туманными. Только в черноте этих глаз было что-то от Японии, которую клан Какаши покинул несколько поколений назад. Там, на родине предков, до сих пор ходили легенды о семействе, в котором часто рождались мальчики с неестественным серебристо-белым цветом волос. Многих в роду Какаши называли «оммёдзи» – колдунами. Но это было не колдовство, а лишь особенность психики, чувствительность и восприимчивость эмпатов, способность считывать чужие эмоции и хранить их в своей памяти.  
Отца убила его сверхъестественная восприимчивость. Он долго работал следователем ФБР в отделе поведенческого анализа, пока не столкнулся с делом серийного убийцы. Много месяцев отец потратил на то, чтобы понять маньяка – проникнуть в его мысли, выявить принцип отбора жертв и предотвратить следующее убийство. Какаши было тогда лет пять, он отлично помнил усталое помятое лицо отца и его сиплый голос. Отец рассеянно гладил Какаши по голове дрожащей ладонью и молча улыбался. На выходных он выпивал, а по ночам редко спал, все чаще шатался по дому да сидел на крыльце с бутылкой. Его донимали кошмары.  
– Теперь я тебя понимаю, – признал Какаши, сев у алтаря и завернувшись в одеяло, с которого упали клочки собачьей шерсти.  
Легкий дымок от курительных палочек плясал у портрета, и чудилось, будто взгляд отца потеплел.  
Маньяка отец упустил – тот сбежал, забрав с собой глаза жертвы в банке с формалином.  
Отец бросил ФБР и с тех пор, небритый и пугающе трезвый, с нервно подергивающимися пальцами, бродил по дому, не замечая Какаши.  
Он покончил с собой одним долгим серым осенним днем – Какаши нашел тело на полу, кровь впитали циновки. Какаши тогда твердо решил, что отец, его отец, не мог так с ним поступить – его убили. Да, наверное, его разыскал и убил тот маньяк.  
Спустя двадцать лет Какаши поднял материалы дела и испытал самое страшное в своей жизни потрясение, поняв, что отец действительно бросил его одного и убил себя, не выдержав затяжной депрессии.  
И сейчас Какаши смотрел на свои ладони с бледными длинными пальцами, по которым гуляла дрожь, и думал, что если бы суку-депрессию можно было убить – он убил бы её с особой жестокостью, этими самыми руками.  
Он ощущал, что всё глубже погружается в свои мысли, тонет в мути темно-красных неясных образов. Где-то не краю сознания лаяли собаки, просились в дом, но слишком тихо...  
Какаши резко встрепенулся от телефонного звонка, растерянно зашарил вокруг себя в поисках сотового. Старый и потертый, он выпал из кармана пиджака, но не разбился, только опять выскочила одна из кнопок.  
– Да?.. – Какаши, не глядя на экран, принял вызов, уже понимая, что это Данзо. Только его звонки всегда выводили из состояния болезненной бредовой дрёмы.  
Голос Данзо лился негромко и уверенно:  
– У вас есть час на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок. В половину седьмого за вами приедет машина.  
– Простите, спасибо, что напомнили, – он не знал толком, за что извиняется, стоял, распахнув дверь, впуская холодную, потявкивающую от восторга свору собак. Снег врывался в прихожую, оседал и таял на волосах.  
– Я буду ждать вас, Какаши. – Шелест помех и обрыв сигнала.  
На маленькой захламленной кухне Какаши покормил собак – те ласково крутились у его ног, уютно хрустели кормом в мисках, поднимали головы и смотрели умными темными глазами.  
– Да, у нас бардак, – он улыбнулся, поглаживая самого крупного пса по лобастой голове, слушая, как из крана в раковину с грязной посудой падают капли. – Сделаем приборку в выходные?  
Собаки с тихим довольным тявканьем проводили его до ванной и сели охранять у дверей. Какаши долго стоял под тонкими струями душа. Напор был слабым, не справлялся старый нагревательный котел на чердаке дома, в трубах гудело, а вода слабо пахла ржавчиной. Вытираясь, Какаши мельком глянул в зеркало на свое бледное сероватое лицо, на котором четко выделялась темная точка родинки возле губ и шрам на левом веке.  
– Опять забыл про глаз, – укорил сам себя Какаши, оттягивая веко и прозрачной палочкой осторожно извлекая теплый и гладкий, влажный на ощупь протез. Теперь на него смотрел его собственный глаз с черным кружком зрачка и аккуратно прорисованной радужкой, которая казалась слегка прозрачной, совсем как настоящая.  
Бережно промыв раствором протез, Какаши обработал и глазницу. В такие моменты он старался делать всё механически, не вглядываясь в зеркало. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, он никак не мог привыкнуть к пугающей пустоте за левым веком. В ФБР ему советовали ходить в анонимную группу поддержки для слабовидящих людей и тех, кто потерял зрение. Однажды Какаши был на таком собрании (прийти заставил психолог из медкомиссии) – сидел на стуле в небольшой комнате и слушал чужие истории. Когда ведущий группы тихо спросил, хочет ли он рассказать, как лишился глаза, Какаши молча покачал головой. Не было ни одного человека на свете, которому он бы открыл всю правду о том, кто и что сделал с его левым глазом. Больше он собрания не посещал.  
С еле слышным всхлипом протез встал на место, и сосущее чувство потери утихло. Какаши подмигнул своему отражению.  
Собаки помогали ему собраться, приносили разные галстуки, лаяли у шкафа, напоминая, что неплохо было бы выбрать свежую, совсем новую сорочку. Обычно Какаши ходил в старой поношенной одежде, оставшейся от отца, – мягких клетчатых рубашках с потертыми локтями и разными пуговицами, джинсах, давно выгоревших на солнце, бурых ботинках и стеганых куртках, пахнущих еловой смолой и дымом костра. Но на ужин в обществе Данзо он всегда одевался в идеальные светлые рубашки и темные, хорошо сидящие на его высоком худом теле костюмы. Эти вещи дарил ему Данзо – так же, как дарил по праздникам легкое красное вино с привкусом мандаринов, тонкие запонки из серебра и старинные сборники японской поэзии.  
Данзо был ценителем красоты, порядка и тишины. Порой рассеянный непутевый Какаши не понимал, чем он заинтересовал Данзо и почему своей забывчивостью никогда не выводит его из равновесия.  
– Не скучайте, ешьте вовремя. Корм и воду я оставил, – попрощался со своей сворой Какаши, как только услышал, что со двора, из круговерти снегопада сигналит машина.  
Снег скрипел под сапогами, на крыльце оставались глубокие следы. Плечи грело приятно тяжелое пальто Данзо. Какаши нырнул в салон машины и кивнул водителю – с волос посыпался мокрый снег.  
Какаши всматривался в густые зимние сумерки, подсвеченные желтыми фарами, пока колеса мягко шелестели по мокрому асфальту. Звук напоминал шорох перьев в птичьем крыле.  
Дорога к поместью Данзо была давно знакома, но у Какаши каждый раз перехватывало дыхание, когда машина резко ныряла с холма и на фоне леса возникал силуэт особняка. Невысокое здание с островерхой крышей окружало сад ажурными деревянными галереями. Сияли ровные ряды круглых бумажных фонарей с черными иероглифами – «огонь». Свет казался особенно ярким и сочным – Какаши был без затемненных очков. В поместье Данзо он никогда не прятал мертвый стеклянный глаз.  
Бесшумно Какаши прошел по деревянному настилу мимо замерзшего пруда и вереницы замшелых, припорошенных снегом камней. За ним безмолвно следовал водитель. У крыльца Какаши коротко поклонился гранитной кумирне, из которой поднимался дым благовоний. Поднявшись по ступеням и разувшись у порога, Какаши прошел во внутреннюю галерею дома и дальше уже без сопровождения брел по полутемному коридору до ярко освещенной комнаты.  
В свете ламп сидящий в кресле Данзо виделся графично-четким, черно-белым. Каждая морщинка и каждый шрам на его лице выделялась, темные глаза казались выведенными тушью. Светлая рубашка была расстегнута на две верхние пуговицы, галстук ослаблен – Данзо отдыхал. Ни слова не говоря, указал на низкий столик, где стоял глиняный чайник и маленькие пиалы. Пряно пахли смолой и мёдом сосновая ветвь и белые камелии в букете у плоского подноса с фруктами.  
Какаши опустился на колени у столика и осторожно разлил по пиалам горьковатый зеленый чай, с поклоном подал Данзо.  
Это была лишь игра, но оба могли в своем воображении воссоздать настоящую чайную церемонию.  
В тишине Какаши пил чай и долго смотрел на лежащую на столике черную папку, которой касались лепестки камелий. Он знал, что внутри материалы дела. И если он хочет их просмотреть, то лучше открыть папку сейчас, до того, как он успеет хоть что-то съесть.  
– Ты можешь не участвовать в расследовании, Какаши, – голос Данзо звучал глухо. – Но, так или иначе, я приставлю к тебе охрану и буду настаивать на том, чтобы ты переехал в мой дом. И если ты откроешь папку, то узнаешь почему.  
Но Какаши уже знал. В сердце нехорошо кольнуло, словно в плоть впилась сухая еловая иголка. Он медленно взялся за холодную твердую обложку.  
– Обито... Это снова Обито, – он говорил, но не слышал своих слов, горло перехватило.  
На четких цветных снимках белели изломанные девичьи тела с развороченными грудными клетками. 

Какаши старался дышать медленно и размеренно, но чернота наползала из углов комнаты, смыкалась над его головой. Он снова видел лица своих совсем еще юных друзей. В морге Академии ФБР ревел, размазывая по лицу слезы, встрепанный черноволосый парень: Обито впервые увидел труп с огнестрельным ранением. Ученик патологоанатома Рин мягко улыбалась и утешала Обито, но глядела только на Какаши, нежно и немного грустно.  
Они были неразлучными друзьями, троицей отважных любителей криминалистики.  
Они держались особняком, дети с японскими корнями, едва говорящие на языке предков.  
Они – плакса Обито, с трудом сдающий зачеты; умница Рин, умело вскрывающая трупы в прозекторской; гений Какаши, который уже тогда числился спецагентом.  
Какаши в те дни ощущал, как внутри Обито бьется туго закрученный жаркий комок чувств, стискивает сердце, оплетая, как спрут. Будто тёмное и вязкое ядовитое месиво было спрятано за душой у ранимого, такого открытого и честного Обито. Смутные, едва уловимые мысли день за днем отравляли его.  
Какаши думал, что Обито ревнует к нему Рин и оттого впивается пристальным взглядом ему в затылок, стоит лишь отвернуться. Порой Обито забывался и открыто смотрел на него так, словно хотел, жадно хватая, голыми руками долго разрывать на части его тело.  
Всё разрешилось стремительно и внезапно – летом после третьего курса в поездке на каникулах, когда над палаткой в лесу дни напролет шел дождь. Рин тогда шутила, что они все трое скоро превратятся в лягушек, куталась в плащ и прижималась плечом к Какаши. От её мягких каштановых волос пахло спелой ежевикой и сырой землей. Обито сидел нахохлившись, как черный ворон, и его лицо было застывшим и отстраненным, взгляд блуждал. А Какаши старался дышать ровно и унять сердцебиение – его переполняли чужие эмоции: спокойное тепло сонной Рин и горькая ревность нервного Обито.  
После Какаши плохо помнил, что произошло, все распадалось на отдельные фрагменты, осыпалось, как сухие кленовые листья в ладонях. Ему казалось, что изнутри Обито выплеснулась вся та липкая чернота, что копилась в нем, – затхлая, воняющая гнилью. А когда мутная волна схлынула, Какаши уже стоял на коленях в мокрой траве у лесного болота. Дрожащие руки были в крови, размытой каплями дождя, кровь была на стеблях и коре старой сосны.  
– Мы смогли. Мы сделали это, Какаши, – горячо шептал ему на ухо Обито, мягко касаясь его пальцев своими, такими же грязными. – Теперь будем только ты и я. Без неё.  
Он беспорядочно целовал застывшего Какаши трясущимися, лихорадочно жаркими губами – целовал его лоб с прилипшими серыми прядями, влажные от дождя щеки, родинку у рта.  
Медленно и неохотно подняв взгляд, Какаши увидел белую-белую руку Рин, торчащую из густой болотной ряски.  
– Обито, зачем?..  
Тот обхватил лицо Какаши липкими ладонями, строго, с прищуром посмотрел в глаза.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты делал это вместе со мной.  
– Нет...  
– Делал! – длинные черные ресницы Обито слиплись от слёз. – Ты же знал, что она стоит между нами. Ты ревновал её ко мне. Ты говорил, что она мешает, она лишняя.  
– Нет, – слабо повторил Какаши, а внутри все заледенело от страха. Неужели он спутал свои чувства с чувствами Обито, заплутал в лабиринте эмпатии? Неужели это он, Какаши, отнес необычно тяжелое тело Рин к краю болота и опустил в темную воду?  
Обито что-то кричал ему, но Какаши оглох от неровного стука собственного сердца. Они одновременно потянулись к лежащему в траве окровавленному ножу, но Обито успел первым, рукоять легко легла в его перепачканную ладонь.  
– Я делаю это для тебя, – прочел по его губам Какаши и, отшатнувшись, неловко поднялся. Ноги не держали, он покачнулся, ударившись плечом о ствол сосны.  
Какаши плохо помнил, как бежал по темному сырому лесу. Мелькали ветки, комья слипшейся еловой хвои выворачивались из-под сапог. Он падал, и корни будто впечатывались в колени, пальцы цеплялись за сырую кору, под ногтями оставался мох и щепки. Он собирался обогнуть заболоченную низину, путая следы, пересечь ручей и затаиться у тропы, ведущей к шоссе. Да, он хотел выследить Обито и остановить его – скрутить, выбив нож, и отволочь к сторожке лесничего, откуда можно было позвонить в ФБР.  
Но когда через четверть часа в пелене усилившегося дождя за кустами шиповника показался силуэт Обито, Какаши не двинулся с места. Он, слушая шелест капель и свое неровное дыхание, смотрел, как ссутулившийся, опустивший голову Обито бредет по тропе. Черная холодная волна чужого страха и одиночества накрывала с головой.  
– Какаши?.. – неуверенно и застенчиво звал Обито, вертя в руке нож. – Какаши, где ты? Какаши, пожалуйста, нам надо поговорить.  
Обито плакал.  
Какаши плакать не мог. Он, не шевелясь, наблюдал, как Обито на негнущихся ногах спускается по размытой тропе к шоссе.  
– Ты убил её, – слова угасли в шуме ливня, а Какаши еще долго сидел среди волнующегося леса, и кровь в жилах казалась стылой дождевой водой.  
Позже, когда тело одеревенело от холода, а мысли стали прозрачными и пустыми, он с трудом, цепляясь за ветки, встал и побрел к сторожке.  
Какаши надолго попал под следствие ФБР как главный подозреваемый в убийстве Рин. Обито так и не нашли, он растворился, словно призрак, и всё чаще Какаши казалось, что никакого Обито никогда и не было. Лишь Рин, Какаши и его воображаемый друг. Потянулась череда одинаковых дней в серой камере предварительного заключения, и безликая цепь допросов в такой же серой комнате. Пару раз приходил психолог из отдела поведенческого анализа – в его глазах Какаши видел страх.  
Его бы продержали и дольше, если бы в болотах на севере штата не нашли еще одно женское тело – жертва напоминала Рин: те же волосы, цветом как темные ядрышки каштанов, те же большие прозрачные карие глаза с золотистыми лучами у зрачков. В скрюченные пальцы трупа была вложена записка – пара строк почерком Обито: «Я исполняю твои желания, Какаши».  
Еще пару дней Какаши мучили вопросами, и ему казалось, что следователи, как тропические насекомые, лезут ему под кожу. В мыслях снова и снова всплывало заплаканное, залитое дождем лицо Обито с дрожащими бледными губами. Реальность вокруг Какаши с каждым часом истончалась, и под её пленкой виднелась чернота безумия. Он уже начал давать показания против себя и путано сознаваться в убийстве, когда дверь распахнулась и в комнату допросов вошел Данзо. От него веяло ледяным спокойствием, он жестом велел Какаши умолкнуть и одним кивком приказал прекратить допрос.  
Данзо, зрелый японец неопределенного возраста, когда-то уже приходил в дом Какаши и, кажется, был дружен с его отцом. Они подолгу сидели в гостиной и тянули из пиал рисовую водку. Появлялся Данзо и на похоронах отца, но после основной церемонии, и маленький Какаши видел его лишь мельком. Данзо тогда показался ему таинственным и строгим – таким же казался и по сей день. 

– Какаши.  
Ровный голос вывел его из транса, и Какаши вновь оказался в особняке у низкого столика – чай остыл. Какаши придвинулся, устроился у ног Данзо и устало опустил голову ему на колени.  
– Предположительно, это четвертая жертва Обито, но убитых может быть больше – мы нашли не все тела, они могли уйти глубоко на дно болота, – сообщил Данзо, положив тяжелую теплую ладонь на лоб Какаши. – Он снова убивает после многолетнего перерыва. Скажи, что его спровоцировало?  
– Не могу сказать, – он и вправду не мог, потому что не хотел врать. 

Он знал, что сам спровоцировал Обито. Перестал отвечать на его письма. Обито писал Какаши каждый год в один и тот же день – в день смерти Рин. Приходили простые белые конверты без обратного адреса и отпечатков пальцев. Какаши писал ответ и оставлял записку в букете розовых камелий на могиле Рин. Он никогда не пытался остаться на кладбище, чтобы увидеть Обито, а возвращался домой, обнимал собак и подолгу сидел в тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим тявканьем и песьей возней.  
Какаши никому не говорил, что Обито пишет ему. Это была их маленькая мерзкая тайна.  
Но прошлой зимой, в один из коротких снежных дней Какаши сидел на крыльце с бутылкой виски и явственно осознавал, что всё больше походит на отца. Пытается спиртным вытравить из души ядовитого, въевшегося, как ржавчина, Обито. Но стоило померкнуть образу мокрого Обито с окровавленными руками, как в мерцании возникал другой – прежний Обито, теплый, живой, смеющийся над глупыми шутками и пугающийся трупов в морге. От этого Обито было трудно отказаться, он сросся с Какаши, глубоко пустил корни, и выдирать его из себя оказалось больно и неудобно.  
Какаши колебался. Но его стеклянный левый глаз на холоде остывал и был словно осколок льда в глазнице, напоминая о том, что сделал Обито перед тем, как надолго залечь на дно.  
И Какаши решился: когда наступило дождливое прохладное лето, он не пришел на могилу Рин.

– Какаши, не покидай меня. Ты снова весь в своих мыслях.  
Шершавые сухие пальцы Данзо скользнули по лицу Какаши, тронули губы.  
– Прости, – он мягко перехватил руку Данзо, поцеловал ладонь с глубоко прорезанной длинной линией жизни. Мозолистые, с венами, проступающими на запястьях, как корни дерева, руки Данзо были целой историей – историей его жизни. Какаши прижимался щекой к жестким пальцам с выступающими суставами, трогал давно зарубцевавшиеся шрамы от ожогов – на ощупь кожа была неровная, как лунная поверхность.  
Данзо был скупым на ласку, а иногда и жестким, когда, как сейчас, строго смотрел на Какаши сверху вниз и, ухватив за загривок, пригибал к своему паху.  
Какаши шумно вздохнул, уткнувшись лицом в худощавый живот. По его щеке ёрзала пуговица белой, пахнущей лимоном и кофе рубашки. Зашелестел язычок молнии на брюках.  
Какаши всегда нервно потряхивало, когда его ладонь смыкалась на крупном горячем члене Данзо, а язык трогал головку. Сердце частило, больно билось о ребра, голова слегка кружилась, как от глубокого вдоха чистого, пахнущего грозой воздуха.  
Данзо был в годах и холодноват, кровь по его жилам бежала неторопливо, возбуждался он медленно, но стояло у него крепко, как у молодого. Член твердел, тяжелым стволом ложился на язык, глубже проникая в рот. Жаркая волна прошла по телу Какаши и тянущим напряжением опустилась в низ живота.  
До Данзо неразборчивый в связях Какаши успел побывать со многими – краткие встречи чужих друг другу людей. Он был со всеми и ни с кем. Его цеплял только Обито, до боли впиваясь, как рыболовный крючок. И Данзо, который был, как темные воды озера – сомкнутся над головой, подернутся ледяной коркой и никогда не выпустят.  
Дыхание Данзо сбилось, пальцы сжались в волосах Какаши, который послушно разомкнул губы, выпуская мокрый, полностью вставший член. Не задавая лишних вопросов, Какаши поднялся, торопливо раздеваясь, путаясь в застежках неловкими пальцами. Он знал, что Данзо нравится трахать его молча. И что беззвучные приказы нужно выполнять немедленно – снять всё, кроме тонкой белой рубашки, из-за края которой теперь виднелся напряженный член, и быстро растянуть себя пальцами. Данзо дышал прерывисто, лицо казалось сосредоточенным и застывшим, глаза смотрели холодно и цепко. Какаши знал, что никогда не привыкнет к этому взгляду, который, как северный ветер, гулял по его телу, подолгу задерживаясь на деталях. Данзо подмечал всё: как полураздетый Какаши нервничает, доставая из кармана пиджака маленькую плоскую банку мази, как садится прямо на низкий столик, раздвигая ноги, и как легко входят в задницу скользкие пальцы.  
Данзо прищурился и кивком подозвал его к себе.  
Иногда Какаши хотелось почувствовать на своей шее чужой влажный жаркий шепот, слушать нежную чушь, когда он, устроившись, как сейчас, на коленях у Данзо, одной рукой держался за его твердое костистое плечо, а другой обхватывал и направлял в себя член. Хотелось, чтобы утешающе гладили по чуть влажной от испарины спине, когда Какаши опускался, шире разводя колени, и горячая головка медленно погружалась внутрь. Но Данзо ни слова не произносил, только клал жесткие ладони на задницу Какаши, заставляя глубже принимать тесно движущийся член.  
Какаши тихо хрипло застонал, чаще, резче насаживаясь. Ощущая, как распирает, давит изнутри толстый ствол, он вскрикивал, тёрся членом о шероховатый пиджак Данзо. Смотрел в равнодушные черные глаза – в их пустоте он искал искру, проблеск.  
– Данзо... – Какаши подавил стон, но слово уже вылетело, осело горьким привкусом на губах. – Данзо!..  
Какаши накрыло, и он, мелко вздрагивая, так плотно сжался, что почувствовал, как Данзо передалась его дрожь – он кончил, засадив глубоко внутрь.  
Какаши устало обмяк, уронил голову на плечо Данзо, губами коснулся его шеи, ощущая частое биение чужого пульса, и приник грудью к тяжело вздымающейся груди.  
– Мы приведем себя в порядок. Поужинаем. И поговорим о деле, – голос Данзо хрипел, но звучал ровно, а паузы скрывали волнение.  
– Да, – тихо откликнулся Какаши, уже понимая, что после горячей ванны просто уснет в гостевой комнате, и разговор будет отложен до утра. Так происходило каждый раз: только в доме Данзо бессонница оставляла Какаши в покое. 

Какаши снился Обито. Время повернулось вспять, шести лет как не бывало. У Какаши снова было два здоровых глаза, его карьера следователя взмывала вверх, а психологи ФБР признавали его адекватным и вменяемым. Какаши даже мельком показали в шестичасовых новостях – его команда выполнила спецзадание и спасла ребенка.  
После этого в болотах вновь нашли труп убитой девушки, и Какаши поднял нераскрытое дело об убийстве Рин, чтобы попытаться найти Обито. Он позвонил единственному родственнику Обито, деду, живущему в глуши на севере штата недалеко от топей.  
Дед сказал, что Обито – хороший мальчик, он никогда бы не причинил вреда девушкам. Дед сказал Какаши: это ты убил Рин и оговорил моего мальчика.  
Дед сказал: будь ты проклят, демон с белыми волосами, хитрая, жестокая тварь.  
Какаши слушал гудки в трубке и не мог опустить руку с телефоном, все тело онемело.  
Полгода он искал Обито, но Обито нашел его сам.  
Какаши шел по тропе домой поздним зимним вечером. Всё произошло очень быстро. Он мог выхватить пистолет и прострелить Обито голову, но не сделал этого. Ничего не сделал, позволил темной тени, метнувшейся из-за деревьев, повалить себя в снег.  
Потяжелевший сильный Обито прижимал его к холодной земле и снова, как тем давним летом, коротко целовал в губы.  
– Что же ты со мной делаешь, Какаши? – во взрослом огрубевшем голосе слышались слезы. – Что же я с тобой делаю?..  
У Обито в руке был скальпель, но Какаши не сопротивлялся, лишь смотрел в до боли знакомое лицо.  
– Ты ведь винишь себя в смерти Рин? – спрашивал Обито, одной рукой крепко держа Какаши за шею, вдавливая в снег. – Я знаю, ты хочешь искупления. И я дам тебе его, хотя мне больно так с тобой поступать. Но тебе это нужно, Какаши. И я это сделаю, потому что ты хочешь этого сам... Именно этого...  
Черное в ночи лезвие зависло над левым глазом Какаши, кончик был размытым, не в фокусе. Веко рефлекторно сомкнулось, когда скальпель пошел вниз. Последним, что Какаши видел своим левым глазом, был клочок темного неба, мутная звезда, прядь растрепанных волос Обито и тени деревьев.  
Потом была только красноватая мгла и боль от бережных точных разрезов.  
Какаши кричал, но не слышал сам себя, по лицу катились горячие капли.  
Обито обнимал, гладил и успокаивал его, как маленького. Заботливо позвонил в службу спасения с телефона Какаши.  
Под ласковый шепот Обито Какаши надолго соскользнул во мрак.  
В следующие, слившиеся в одну серую полосу часы Какаши то выныривал из беспамятства в горько пахнущей медицинской палате, то снова засыпал. Муторно тянуло швы на веке, левую глазницу закрывала повязка, а правый глаз видел слабо и будто неохотно. К Какаши приходили следователи, задавали вопросы – он молчал, теребя в пальцах жесткий, неприятный на ощупь край простыни.  
Впервые после смерти Рин он по-настоящему поверил в то, что тем дождливым летом рассудок помутился не у него, а у Обито. Стало легче.  
Какаши был благодарен Обито.  
Утром Какаши проснулся от шума ветра – за окном палаты виднелась лишь серая круговерть снега. На столике у койки стояла небольшая банка, аккуратно накрытая белым платком, и Какаши очень медленно ухватил его пальцами и потянул на себя. Ткань бесшумно соскользнула. Из мутноватого раствора сквозь стеклянную стенку банки на Какаши смотрел глаз – темно-карий, как крепкая чайная заварка, с расширенным черным зрачком и красными прожилками полопавшихся сосудов.  
Это Обито просил прощения – так, как умел. Он забрал глаз Какаши, но после вырезал свой и подарил взамен.  
Какаши ощутил страшное, удушливое чувство утраты, когда бледная, как мел, медсестра позвала людей из ФБР, и банку с глазом сфотографировали, упаковали и унесли.  
Какаши закрыл лицо руками и не реагировал, а его нетерпеливо трясли за плечи, пытаясь вывести из транса. К нему приходил психолог – Какаши равнодушно качал головой и молчал.  
Они думали, что он в шоке. Он не думал ни о чем; только иногда – о глазе теплого чайного цвета.  
В день накануне выписки к Какаши в палату вошел Данзо, от которого пахло черным кофе, а на воротнике длинного пальто таял снег. Данзо сел в изножье кровати и вложил в руку Какаши холодный стебель лилии.  
– Белая, – тихо проговорил Какаши, поглаживая лепестки цветка, и улыбнулся уголком рта. – В Японии белые цветы приносят на похороны.  
– Но вам нравится, Какаши, – утвердительно сказал Данзо.  
Он ничего не добавил и в молчании долго сидел подле Какаши, пока тот не уснул, спокойно и без сновидений. Даже сквозь дрему Какаши ощущал, что теперь он в безопасности – Данзо защитит его, оградит, как высокая стена, которая глушит все звуки.

Какаши проснулся и не сразу осознал, что минуло много лет и теперь он в поместье, а не в палате госпиталя. В изножье, как и тогда, сидел Данзо, статичный и контрастный в белой рубашке и черном пальто, на вороте которого блестел тающий снег.  
– Еще одно тело в топях за лесополосой. Я ухожу. Останешься в моем доме, здесь тебе обеспечат охрану. За твоими собаками присмотрят – я распорядился, – голос Данзо звучал сухо. – И ответь мне, ты хочешь поймать убийцу? Поймать Обито?  
– Хочу.  
– Ты лжешь, Какаши, – припечатал Данзо, глянув с прищуром. – Если бы хотел – давно нашел бы его и передал полиции. И ты отчетливо осознаешь, что в настоящий момент никто в Квантико не сможет справиться с Обито. Он продолжит убивать.  
Он был прав. Какаши слабо кивнул, садясь в кровати, когда поверх покрывала легли несколько увесистых папок и две флэшки.  
– Здесь контактные данные судмедэкспертов, профайлеров и следователей. Телефоны очевидцев, – ладонь Данзо скользнула по распечатке с длинным перечнем. – Если все-таки решишь поработать над делом, тебе предоставят всю доступную информацию.  
Какаши вновь безмолвно кивнул. Впервые он рассмотрел в черных непроницаемых глазах отблески глубоко спрятанного пламени. Данзо сейчас был припорошенным снегом спящим вулканом, который проснулся от землетрясения. Над кратером уже курился дым, к облакам взметнулась пыль и серый пепел. Еще немного, и из недр поднимется магма.  
– Не разочаровывай меня, – приказал Данзо.  
– Сумимасэн, – тихо сказал Какаши, накрыв его руку своей. – Сумимасэн, Данзо-сама.  
Он редко и неохотно говорил по-японски, язык предков казался ему чужим, странно звучащим. Но сейчас привычными фразами он не мог передать то, что хотел, они были слишком скупы и обыденны.  
Данзо негромко попрощался на чистом, без примеси акцента японском и сдержанно поцеловал в лоб прохладными губами. 

Данзо уехал и не возвращался, вероятно, улетел из страны по своим темным секретным делам. Он не писал и не звонил – как и всегда. Несколько дней в его поместье запомнились Какаши лишь чередой кружек с кофе, вкуса которого он не чувствовал, фотографиями в свете яркой настольной лампы и картой с заново нанесенной разметкой для определения географического профиля. Какаши начал расследование с нуля и первым делом собирался исключить своего главного подозреваемого по делу Рин – себя самого. Иногда ему казалось, что он и Обито были словно братья-близнецы, оба совершенно безумные, тесно связанные общими кровавыми фантазиями. И чем глубже Какаши погружался, как в болото, в материалы дела, тем меньше доверял самому себе.  
На третий день ранним утром грезящий наяву от недосыпа Какаши понял, что на данный момент его расследование похоже на суп, выкипающий из тесной кастрюли. Надо мыслить шире и охватить еще больший временной отрезок. Мысленно он взял лопату и копнул глубже влажно чавкающую топкую почву фактов и догадок. Грунт поддавался, и постепенно Какаши увидел срез временных пластов, спустился на двадцать, а потом и на сорок лет в глубину. Ему казалось, что он смотрит в темный провал могилы, влажно и гнилостно пахнущей, и видит выступающие из черной земли человеческие кости с остатками истлевшей кожи. Из этого провала с осыпающими стенками он выволок наружу давно разложившийся скелет: если судить по тазовым костям – женский, а если по толщине берцовой кости и хорошо сохранившимся крепким зубам, то умершей было лет двадцать пять. Жертва, которую нашли закопанной недалеко от лесной тропы, пролегавшей в нескольких милях от болота на севере штата. Ранее её смерть не связывали ни с одним делом о серийных маньяках и считали единичным случаем убийства.  
Нераскрытое преступление. Труп опознан. Это была мать Какаши, которую он совсем не запомнил – в доме не было даже её фотографий: отец их спрятал, не мог смотреть на неё. Он считал себя виноватым в том, что не уберег мать.  
– Начало серии убийств... – пробормотал Какаши, рассеянно отмечая, что уже идет по деревянной галерее к воротам поместья, с шорохом развеваются полы расстегнутого пальто.  
Молчаливый водитель сквозь марево мокрого снега, заметающего дорогу, довез его до дома. Сытые и ухоженные, но соскучившиеся собаки встретили Какаши в чисто прибранной прихожей. Обнимаясь со сворой, он тяжело вздохнул: сколько бы раз он ни просил Данзо, чтобы его люди не пытались бороться с хаосом в доме, они, как и всегда, оставляли нетронутым только уютный беспорядок на рабочем столе.  
– Мне нужно кое-что проверить, – сказал Какаши серьезно смотрящим на него собакам. – Где у нас была лестница и инструменты?  
Псы, виляя хвостами, повели его к кладовке; иногда они оглядывались, и на их мордах читалось беспокойство.  
– Все хорошо... все хорошо... – шептал Какаши самому себе и волок складную лестницу вниз с крыльца, а потом и по влажно шелестящему снегу к северному, выходящему окнами на лес торцу дома. Там чернело небольшое окошко чердака. На самом чердаке был люк, который вел в дом через потолок прихожей, но был много лет назад накрепко заколочен и замурован отцом.  
Какаши взобрался по лестнице и долго возился с рамой, пытаясь отпереть окно снаружи. Отвертка с плоской головкой двигалась в тесной щели между деревяшками. Сквозь грязное, запыленное стекло он видел мутные контуры опущенного крючка защелки, тот дребезжал, дергался от нажатия, но не поддавался.  
Снизу потявкивали выбежавшие вслед за Какаши собаки, будто что-то советовали ему.  
– Вы уверены?  
Какаши замотал руку шарфом, размахнулся и выбил стекло тупой стороной отвертки. 

В воздухе чердака зависло тяжелое, медленно оседающее облако пыли, под ногами хрустели осколки стекла, хитиновые трупики мертвых пчел, мелкие тонкие косточки грызунов и хрупкие стебли засохших цветов. Какаши мерил шагами замкнутое тесное пространство – от стеллажа с коробками до шкафа со сломанной дверцей, с которого пучила затянутые пылью глаза чучельная сова, и обратно. Дрожащие руки сжимали старое пожелтевшее письмо, расчерченное аккуратными японскими иероглифами, и еще ворох писем в серых неприметных конвертах рассыпался по полкам и полу. Подзабытый за последние годы язык давался Какаши тяжело, последний раз он читал на японском лишь записки отца, которые тот крепил на холодильник или оставлял на кухонном столе. Но те записочки отец выводил слоговой азбукой, а порой добавлял подстрочник латиницей или вовсе рисовал картинки. Но, даже читая через строчку, вникая лишь в часть смысла, Какаши понял, что это были за письма. Многие годы его отцу отправлял послания анонимный маньяк. Обратного адреса на конверте не было, почтовые штампы размытыми разноцветными пятнами усеивали бумагу, будто письмо несколько раз пересылалось из пункта в пункт. В конце каждого вместо подписи было искусно выведено тушью глазное яблоко с расширенным зрачком.  
Маньяк называл отца демоном с белыми волосами, хитрой тварью. Писал, что это отец убил мать Какаши, свою жену. «Все вы такие, выродки из проклятого клана – безумные, одержимые звери. Я видел, как ты стоял над ней, с твоих рук капала кровь».  
Маньяк щедро, страстно делился с отцом своими переживаниями и пахнущими гнилью и кровью фантазиями. «Только ты поймешь меня. Я знаю, что ты способен прочувствовать мою душу и оценить мой замысел во всей его полноте».  
Маньяк подробно, подмечая мелкие детали, описывал, как расправлялся со своими жертвами и топил еще теплые тела в болотах. Если при жизни жертвы цепенели и не сопротивлялись, смотрели широко распахнутыми глазами, то глаза он вырезал и забирал. «Я хотел, чтобы они смотрели на меня вечно. Я не мог расстаться с ними».  
«Я скоро умру, но после меня придет новый я», – так заканчивалось последнее из найденных писем. Какаши уронил его на грязный пол и с лихорадочной быстротой стал протискиваться обратно в узкое окно. Лестница под ногами качалась, липли к лицу мгновенно промокшие в круговерти снега и дождя волосы, Какаши дышал хрипло и рвано.  
Он забежал в дом, с грохотом роняя вещи, выкопал коробку с пистолетом – холодной рукоятью он тяжело лег в ладонь. Не попрощавшись с собаками и не заперев дверь, Какаши вновь выбежал под мокрый снег.

Поезд тихо шелестел по рельсам, за окнами снег валил так густо, что леса по сторонам от дороги казались серыми потеками акварели. Какаши уже не отличал реальность от сна, в голове все перепуталось, самоконтроль и попытки мыслить адекватно остались на полу чердака вместе со старыми письмами и высохшими мертвыми пчелами. Сквозь ткань пальто ощущался лежащий в кармане пистолет – к нему не было патронов, но это не имело значения. Уже ничего не имело значения. Какаши просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось и прочная красная нить, которая сшила их с Обито, разорвалась. Иногда ему чудилось, что он ощущает, как нить швов все сильнее натягивается, разрывая кожу.  
Его мать и Рин – он никогда не узнает, кто убил их на самом деле. А если и узнает, то все равно год за годом будет ощущать горькую до тошноты вину. Он уже понял, что в точности повторят судьбу своего отца – с одной лишь разницей: у него еще остались силы для того, чтобы вытащить на свет все гнилые останки и пожелтевшие кости и выйти из порочного круга.  
Несколько раз, когда поезд останавливался на крупных станциях, где покрытие телефонной сети позволяло, Какаши звонил в старый дом деда Обито, на север штата. Гудки были, но трубку никто не брал. Но это тоже не имело значения. Какаши уже понял, что ловкий и физически сильный маньяк, некогда писавший его отцу, сейчас ветхий старик, дед Обито. И сам Обито скрывается где-то там, в чащах и болотах северных непроходимых лесов. Он, как хищник, годами мигрирует по знакомым местам, выходя к лесным туристическим тропам и крупным трассам, чтобы охотиться, как научил дед.  
Какаши еще не знал, что сделает, когда посреди заснеженного леса встретит Обито, а в руке будет только незаряженный пистолет.  
Один раз звенел сотовый, но Какаши, не глядя, скинул вызов и отключил телефон. Это было их с Обито дело, и никто не имел права вмешиваться. 

Какаши долго брел по просеке, по щиколотку утопая в снегу, пока не свернул на тропку, идущую под густым пологом древесных крон. Теперь под подошвами скрипели промерзшие сосновые иголки. Какаши спускался в низину, пока за черными стволами не показался обветшалый покосившийся дом. Из просевшей крыши торчала труба, над которой вился жиденький дымок. На потемневшем от времени крыльце сидел, ссутулившись, старик, его пугающе длинные седые волосы тяжелыми жесткими прядями лежали на плечах и спине, стекали по ступеням. Старик курил, держа в сухих, скрюченных, как лапка мертвой птицы, пальцах самокрутку. Стряхивал пепел на рукав своей грязно-бурой штормовки.  
– Я думал, что не доживу. Долго же ты добирался, – сипло сказал старик и уставился на Какаши большими пустыми глазами, подернутыми мутной пеленой. – Ты перестал отвечать на мои письма, сукин ты сын.  
– Мне писал Обито, а не ты, – тихо сказал Какаши, тревожно вслушиваясь в шум ветра.  
Старик ухмыльнулся, показав необычно крепкие и здоровые желтоватые зубы.  
– Я или Обито – не все ли равно?.. Подойди. Ближе, ближе. Да не бойся ты...  
Он медленно встал, потянулся к Какаши, холодными сухими пальцами скользнул по его лицу – ощущения были, словно большой паук пробежался по коже.  
– А ты ни на день не состарился, остался таким же, каким я видел тебя тридцать лет назад. Истину говорят, что настоящая красота не увядает.  
– Вы видели моего отца, не меня, – ответил Какаши и отпрянул, когда на пределе слуха уловил скрип снега на тропе.  
– Твой отец или ты – не все ли равно?  
Какаши обернулся. Из снегопада почти беззвучно к дому спускался, обходя голые кусты, Обито, за спиной которого торчало дуло ружья, а в руке покачивались два подстреленных рябчика. Колыхались серо-черные с коричневыми пятнами перья.  
Обито повзрослел, его обветренное осунувшееся лицо было мрачным, под нижними веками залегли глубокие тени, левую глазницу скрывала повязка из буроватых грязных бинтов. В его густых черных волосах, торчащих рваными прядями, белел снег. Не дойдя до Какаши, Обито остановился как вкопанный, с шелестом уронил птиц на снег, скривился, как от боли, прикусив потрескавшиеся на холоде губы.  
– Рябчики опять? Костлявые, небось? – говорил ему старик, но Обито не смотрел на него. С тоской и тревогой он глядел только на Какаши.  
– Почему ты... – сипло начал Обито, тяжело сглотнул и замолчал.  
Какаши, как завороженный, шагнул к нему, сокращая расстояние, снег трещал под подошвами.  
– Почему ты перестал писать мне письма? – низкий, будто прокуренный, голос Обито дрожал.  
– Хотел, чтобы все закончилось, Обито. Ты...  
– Не верю, – упрямо оборвал он и заговорил с жаром, уверенно: – Тебе нравилось читать о том, как я убиваю, Какаши. Так ты, черт возьми, мог жить моей жизнью. Чувствовать то же, что и я – каждую эмоцию.  
– Прости, – глядя в его перекошенное лицо, Какаши достал пистолет.  
– Убей его, Обито, – зло вмешался старик.  
– Замолчи, дед! – с детским возмущением воскликнул Обито и досадливым нервным жестом поскреб плохо выбритую щеку. – Не лезь.  
– Обито, сдавайся, – попросил Какаши, наставив на него пистолет без патронов. – Мы с тобой поедем в Квантико и все расскажем следователям.  
– Какаши... – Обито пошел на него, медленно за ремень стаскивая с плеча ружье. – Давай никуда не поедем? Останемся здесь. Навсегда.  
Чувства Обито ледяной черной водой поднимались, затапливая низину, словно вышедшая из берегов река. Какаши понял, что Обито предлагает ему умереть вместе с ним. Обито застрелил бы Какаши с одной пули, всаженной прямо в лицо, а после достал бы заткнутый за пояс охотничий нож.  
Они лежали бы у крыльца, рядом, соприкасаясь коченеющими руками на красной от крови заледеневшей траве. Их остывающие тела и мертвых, раскинувших крылья рябчиков медленно заносило бы снегом. А дед сидел бы на ступенях и курил, невидящими глазами всматриваясь в лесные сумерки.  
Какаши сделал шаг назад.  
– Я хочу тебя всего, – единственный глаз Обито плакал, на щеках таяли слипшиеся хлопья снега.  
– Бросай оружие! – Какаши кричал, но ветер глушил звуки. – Бросай, Обито!  
– Я все сделаю для тебя, – он утер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и плавно, как учили в академии, сдернул с плеча ружье и отбросил прочь. Так же плавно, замедленно опустился на колени в снег, завел руки за голову. – Меня посадят в психушку для преступников? Ты ведь будешь приходить ко мне, Какаши?  
Влажным от слез взглядом Обито смотрел на него снизу вверх искательно и жадно. Какаши держал его под прицелом незаряженного пистолета, и палец все сильнее дрожал, плотно прижимаясь к спусковому крючку.  
Никогда им с Обито не расстаться, красная нить сшила их намертво, прочная, будто свитая из волос убитых женщин.  
– Какаши, я тебя...  
Звук резко оборвался на вдохе, карий глаз Обито удивленно расширился, голова резко дернулась. Оглушенный выстрелом Какаши в полной тишине наблюдал, как тело Обито неловко заваливается на бок и снег багровеет там, где у виска появилась аккуратная темная дыра.  
Какаши не слышал шума, лишь видел, как из леса выступают вооруженные люди в черной форме без нашивок. Они беззвучно переговаривались, двое несли мешок для трупов.  
– Обито...  
Его молча оттащили, осторожно отняв пистолет, и толкнули к кому-то. Этот кто-то обнял его, стиснув сильными руками. От черного плотного пальто пахло крепким кофе, можжевельником и порохом.  
– Избавьтесь от тела. Зачистите сектор, – четко прозвучал знакомый голос – голос Данзо.  
– Обито, он...  
– Я убил его, – равнодушно сказал Данзо, крепче сжав Какаши, будто тот стал бы вырываться. – Самосуд. В ФБР не узнают. Мы следили за тобой, Какаши.  
Какаши не хотел смотреть в его темные матовые глаза и не поднимал головы, упираясь горящим, как в лихорадке, лбом в шершавую, мокрую от снега ткань пальто.  
– Психически больных не казнят. Ты бы всю жизнь ходил к нему в тюрьму. А после его смерти – на могилу, – Данзо произносил верные слова, но от них было только хуже. – Я не хотел для тебя такой участи.  
– Где старик? – вдруг заволновался Какаши. Внутри всё сжалось, как от прыжка в ледяную воду. Он не видел крыльца дома, которое находилось слева, в слепой зоне, но ему показалось, что деда нет.  
– Старик? – рассеянно переспросил Данзо, словно не понимал, о ком речь. Он обхватил Какаши за пояс и, закрывая от усилившегося ветра полой плаща, повел прочь от дома вверх по тропе. – Мои люди с собаками обыщут окрестности в радиусе пяти километров.  
– Данзо... – слабо проговорил Какаши. Ему казалось, что порывы пронизывают тело насквозь, и внутри у него теперь только серая холодная пустота.  
Хмурый Данзо остановился, коротко коснулся шершавыми, необычно теплыми губами его губ и повел дальше, тихо говоря с ним на японском. Его низкий хрипловатый голос убаюкивал.  
Какаши впервые подумал о том, что если захочет немного нежности от Данзо, то может сам сделать первый шаг.


End file.
